Hyrule Academy
by twilightshadowmidna
Summary: Over 20 residents of Hyrule get a letter from an academy. They all go, but how will they survive the school year with the bad guys picking on them like mad? Yeah it's better than it sounds I promise xD may be coupling in the future, T for some LANGUAGE (Blue...)
1. A letter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. If I did, I would bring Midna back in at least one game...**

* * *

A purple clad figure roamed the halls of a magnificent palace. He admired his luck in having such a beautiful home- yet it wasn't really luck when you got it through power, was it? That just made it all the better, though.

"Master Vaati!"

The Wind Mage turned swiftly, lilac hair swishing in the air behind him, a look of surprise on his face. "Shadow?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "I thought you were running some errands. Are you already done?"

"No... well..." The purple-haired boy held out an envelope. "I've received a letter for the both of us."

"A letter?"

**First attempt! ^^' Well it's the prologue so it's not very revealing... but oh wells... whaddya think?**


	2. Fi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. Lalalalalalalaaaaa... Vaati is amazing at everything... -sighs dreamily-**

**Link: She's not okay right now. Vaati was just here.**

**Zelda: Looks like we'll have to post the story.**

**Link: Well, enjoy.**

* * *

_Greetings, student._

_You have been offered a place in Hyrule Academy, due to the new law of all citizens having to have some form of education. If you choose to accept this generous offer, be in class in proper uniform at the exact time represented in the information that has been sent with this letter. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Yours Truly,_

_the staff of Hyrule Academy_

Zelda stared up at the door and back at his schedule. She was wearing standard uniform with a white shirt, red skirt, red cuffs on the sleeves, red shoes, and a red collar. It was 7:24 A.M. The blonde took a deep breath and pushed door 408 open. Immediately loud voices rushed at her ears. She looked around, and quickly spotted a few friendly faces- Malon, Ralis, and Saria. She pushed past a group of 4 mirror images to meet them. All of them greeted her enthusiastically. Saria hugged her middle (being she's so short) which made Malon giggle.

"Zelda!" Ralis greeted cheerfully, still quite young. "What a relief! I figured you wouldn't attend here, you must've been sent so many offers for different academies..."

"Yeah, we were all wondering," Saria put in. "Why'd you choose here?"

"There must've been so many better choices for you," Malon added.

"Most of them were super rich schools wanting the princess of Hyrule," Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. "This is a lower school. Sadly, the richer schools were less likely to accept my friends, so I came here."

"Hmmm..." Ralis quirked his eyebrow, a look of mischief creeping onto his face. "We aren't the only people you came here for, are we?"

"Ooh, Zelda, tell us!" Malon squeaked, Saria nodding beside her.

"What?" Zelda blushed. "I swear, there's not any-"

Just then the door swung open and a boy walked in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was a Hylian. A Twili with orange hair and red eyes was beside him. They spotted their friends and hurried over.

"Link!" Saria was shocked. "You came _here_?"

"And Midna..." Ralis stared at the two.

"Well, Midna was just going to stay in her realm, but when I found Zelda was coming to this school she just had to accompany me here. I mean, this is all of us, isn't it? None of our other friends are coming?"

"There's another well-known person," Malon snorted. "But I wouldn't call her a friend."

"Who-" Link broke off as she spotted Ilia at her desk. The horse obsessed girl was carving something into her desk that highly disturbed the group. It was a heart with "Link & Me" inside of it.

Midna stuck her tongue out at her. "I never did like her."

"Midna, stop," Zelda giggled. "You're so weird for a princess."

"Maybe I don't _wanna_ be a princess," Midna scoffed.

"You're such a kid!" Saria laughed.

"Do you _really_ want to pull that one on me?" Midna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop, both of you!" Malon smiled.

"Girls," Ralis muttered to Link. Link just sighed and shook his head.

"Boys," Midna retorted, causing Zelda to put a hand over her mouth.

Suddenly the bell rang and everybody found a seat. Midna sat directly behind Zant. Zelda had a nagging feeling that her expression meant she was thinking of shooting spitballs at him. Ralis was beside Link. Malon was in front of Link, Zelda behind him, Saria beside Ralis, and Midna in front of him.

**Basically it looked like this :P**

person | |Zant | |person |

person | |Midna | |Malon

Saria | |Ralis | |Link |

person | |person | |Zelda |

A blue glow showed at the front of the classroom. A couple students gasped. A young female appeared dressed in blue with black and green stockings and high heels. Her gaze swept around the class, eyes glittering slightly. Suddenly all the desks and chairs disappeared. All the students fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. The girl looked at them a few moments longer, then finally spoke.

"Greetings, class." Her voice was melodic, but also sort of robotic.

"That's IT?" someone complained quietly. Zelda looked around and spotted a short blonde with blue eyes. There were three boys around him who looked the exact same. "Seriously?" he continued. "She makes our chairs no longer exist so we fall from thin air, and then the only thing she says is 'GREETINGS'?"

"Shut up, Blue!" one of his doubles said, kicking him as he stood up. "Honestly!"

"Green..." another whimpered. "Don't be mean... Vio, help..."

The fourth stood and sighed. "I don't mind you two beating each other up, but don't do it in front of Red..." He patted Red's head. "You know how sensitive he is about that."

Blue just got up and dusted himself off while Green apologized to Red.

"What a weird bunch..." Zelda muttered.

"Excuse me." The girl stared at the four. "I do not like interruptions in my classroom. My name is Fi. It is my wish that you address me as so." Fi leaned down and touched the floor. It froze over at her touch. "I am your teacher for dancing. Many formal gatherings of Hyrule that happen regularly include different forms of dancing. Today we are going to do a bit of everything. Currently, we will work on ice-skating, for though it isn't exactly dancing, it is in every event located at Snowpeak Mountain, and therefore it is essential that you learn." She gestured to a shelf of ice skates that didn't seem to be there previously. "Select a fitting pair and we shall begin."

Zelda joined up with her friends at the shelf and grabbed some skates. As she put them on, she looked around the room. There didn't seem to be enough girls to match the boys. She giggled slightly. When it came to proper dancing, boys would have to pair up with each other.

The class finished putting their skates on, and, following Fi's advice, began to attempt skating. Ralis was exceptionally good at it, considering the fact that Zora's domain must get frozen at points in winter. Zelda was fairly good, but nothing compared to a certain student. Everyone was watching a pale boy slide over the ice easily, red eyes focused, lilac hair flowing elegantly behind him as he effortlessly performed numerous high difficulty tricks. The ice cleared as students stepped back to watch him. He suddenly stopped, looking around, realizing nobody else was skating.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. Ralis skated forward.

"Wow! You're amazing! And here I was thinking nobody could be better than me!" He grinned childishly at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Me?" The boy blinked. "Vaati."

"Nice name, I'm Ralis!" Ralis shook hands with Vaati. "Can we be friends?"

"Well... I... um..."

"Ralis!" Midna said loudly, sliding over. "Give him some space." Vaati looked at Midna gratefully as a purple-haired boy skated over to him.

"Come on, Vaati, Fi is starting the more proper dances now!" he said. Vaati smiled slightly.

"Is she, now, Shadow?" He took his skates off and walked to the edge of the room with the other students.

"Oh, thank Nayru!" Zelda sighed. "I'm more used to this." She paired up with Link. Malon went with the smart and quiet of the blondes, Saria got the childish and sweet one, and Ralis got Midna. A silver-haired boy got Ilia and the fairies paired up. _That's all the girls,_ Zelda thought. She looked over to see who Vaati got. Shadow was with him. Zelda shook her head and tried focusing on dancing with Link. Though it went smoothly, soon the room was left vacant except for Vaati, who was now dancing around with Shadow.

Shadow didn't seem to mind acting as the girl in the dance. Vaati had one hand on Shadow's waist and the other holding one of Shadow's hands, and Shadow's other hand was on Vaati's shoulder. They danced majestically until the music that was playing stopped. The two separated and the class seemed to snap out of a trance. There was silence for a moment, then the room erupted in cheers, not a single person seeming to mind that it was two guys who just danced so beautifully.

Zelda walked up to Vaati. "You really are amazing. How do you get so good at these?"

"Practice, princess, practice." With that the bell rang and Vaati disappeared in the cluster of students. Zelda stared after him. _That's some competition,_ she thought as she exited the room alongside Link.

**Oh dear! Oh dear oh dear! This is my first Zelda fanfiction! How did I do? I hope I did good! I'm not one to worry like this! Anyways, to the point: Vaati is going to be the best at everything except for 2 subjects- one he totally fails at and the other one nobody cares about. All the chapters will be in different POV's. This one was Zelda. So yeah. Review pwease? (:-{**

**Ja ne~**


	3. Demise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. Woo Ganondork and Demise planning stupid plans! :D**

**Link: Both of them in the same place? Oh, the horror!**

**Zant: (whines) Midna won't stop blowing spitballs at me!**

**Midna: Muahahahahahaaaa! (blows another spitball)**

**Disclaimer: Stop it or I'm taking you out of the story!**

**Midna: … I hate you.**

**Disclaimer: Good job sport. GO PRE-STORY CONVERSATIONS! :D**

* * *

Ganondorf's mind was spinning. What other insanely stupid classes were in store for him? He was king of the Gerudos! He didn't need to deal with stupid things such as school! Pfft. As if.

Suddenly a tall man walked into the small room with difficulty. He had black scaly skin and flaming hair, and a lizard tail. He sat down due to his size in comparison to the room and glared at the class.

"Greetings. I am Demon King Demise, and I will be teaching tactics on how to take over the world." His voice was low and obviously demonic.

Ganondorf glared. As if that would scare him!

Demise continued. "I be teaching you how to do so in ways that are destined to work. I have much experience in this area of knowledge."

_Got that a little mixed up there, didn't ya, Demon King?_ Ganondorf thought sarcastically. This guy didn't seem to know much.

"First lesson: There will always be someone in your way," Demise said. "That person will do anything they can to stop you."

_Naw, you think?_

"You must set a series of difficult tasks before them. Make them end at SOME point, so your rival thinks they have a chance." Demise sneered. "As if they would, if you are truly powerful enough."

"Demise-"

"_Mr._ Demise," Demise growled.

"Fine then." Ganondorf scowled at him. "Mr. Demise, there are serious flaws in your plan. First, this hero person will have obviously come prepared. Second, what if you aren't strong enough? That'll be a close call."

"More than a close call," someone said quietly. Ganondorf turned to see Vaati. "If you lack the sufficient power," he continued, "it could end up being fatal, and you'll never live to tell the tale, let alone try again. Another thing: the tasks won't be difficult. You must make them impossible to truly dishearten a hero. Never drop them off, either. That makes it possible to be overpowered." He smirked. "Seems like I have higher expertise than you, huh, Mr. Demise?" The class filled with gasps. "Even the heroes in this class would agree. Correct?" The four blonde doubles nodded.

"Vaati the Wind Mage!" Demise roared. "I am teacher, and you will listen to what I have to say!" The demon seethed with anger.

"As you wish, teacher." Vaati fell silent but kept his smirk. Ganondorf stared curiously. _How can he get off the hook so easily?_

"Now, if we may continue." Demise glared at Vaati for the rest of the lesson.

He's such a showoff, Ganondorf thought. He thinks he's SO amazing and smart. Well, I bet he's got a weakness somewhere. Some place in reality where he can't keep his cool, and for the love of Din I will find it!

**Short chappy is short **TT_TT **don't kill me please! Typed this out while I was all weirded out on ice cream *-* don't hate me pwease I don't hate you! Pwease? Review I guess :/ Ja ne~**


	4. Rusl

**OHMAHGAWD It's been so long since I ever did anything except re-upload this TT-TT I sorry! I'm going to work on it I swear!**

**Blue: You forgot about us!**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh!**

**Vio: Quit lying to us. You're a really bad liar.**

**Disclaimer: Shush! I don't own any Zelda charries.**

* * *

Vio readied him 'armor'- it was nothing he was used to. It was foam stuck together with tape, unlike his usual chainmail.

How irritating.

Red stumbled over to him, tangled in duct tape. "Help."

Vio sighed and fixed his 'armor'. Rusl blew his whistle and they started their battles.

It had been sudden. Rusl's tactic was to pair up and show him what they knew. He could teach us from there. Vio circled Red. Red watched his every movement, suddenly serious.

"Don't go easy on me because I seem soft," Red warned. He darted in with his foam sword and stabbed Vio's stomach. Vio stumbled.

"Don't you go easy either!" Vio swept Red's legs out from under him.

He went to place a foot on Red's stomach to claim victory, but Red refused to be beaten so easily. He rolled over and Vio stumbled again. Red attempted to rush him in his dizzy spell, but Vio drove the hilt of his sword into Red's stomach. Red gave a gasp and Vio drove him back. Red had no time to block and fell to his knees, panting. Vio suddenly felt worried.

_Did I hit him too hard?_

Finally Red looked up with a smile. "Good job."

Vio offered his hand and pulled him up. "You too."

Just then there was a shout of victory. Blue was standing on top of Green. "I GOT HIM! HAHAHA!"

"Not fair!" Green shouted as Vio helped him up. "He feigned defeat!"

"Leave it to Blue to play dirty," Vio muttered. "I never thought it was possible to not trust a piece of yourself, but here we are."

Rusl called them all together. The four stood at the back. Green and Blue were arguing. Vio pulled out his book. Red tugged on his arm.

"What, Red?"

"My head hurts because of them. Can you make them stop?"

Vio didn't have to.

"You're supposed to be the original, but I beat you!" Blue teased, knocking Green over. Green pulled his legs out from under him.

Blue settled into a stony silence.

"Uh..." Red glanced around akwardly. "Wanna play a game?"

Green looked at him. "Like what?"

"Hmm... I Spy?"

"No way in hell am I-" Blue could see the flames around Green and Vio as they stood up.

"Could you repeat that?" Vio growled.

"I couldn't hear you." If the term 'glaring daggers' were real, Blue would be full of holes by Green.

"Great idea!" Blue exclaimed. "Go on, Red."

Red grinned. "I spy with my little eye something yellow."

As the Links guessed and failed repeatedly, a dark figure watched in the distance.

"Clueless as always..." The red-eyed man smirked. "Step one of our plan will be set in motion..."

* * *

***O* so who could that be? It's not Vaati or Shadow! What is he planning? Is he just trouble or WORSE? Dun dun DUUUNNNN! Ja ne~**


	5. Happy Mask Salesman

**Ok its been awhile yes and peoples I missed you all bear with me until I can regularly get on the computer!**

* * *

"The first step to satisfy a customer..."

Shadow tuned out the conversation. Happy Mask Salesman, for reasons he wished to never comprehend, managed to get himself a class. That damn psycho! He probably scared the staff into getting him one. Shadow absently played with Vaati's soft lilac hair. Suddenly he heard Zant hissing at Midna.

"Quit spitballing me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Is there a problem?" HMS asked, that one smile on his face. "Care to share with the class?"

"Midna's spitballing me!" Zant complained.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Silence." HMS opened his creepy yellow eyes. "I will have no more interruptions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison fearfully.

"Good." He turned back to the blackboard.

Shadow smirked to himself. _This class is full of idiots._ Vaati sighed loudly.

"Uhh... teacher?"

"Yes, Vaati? Call me HMS."

"Oh, well, HMS, can I get a bathroom pass?"

HMS walked over and signed the pass. Shadow huffed as Vaati walked outside. _Now I'm bored._

_CRASH!_

There was a huge commotion as Adult Link sat down from blowing his nose. Dark burst out laughing. "GOT YA, DUDE!"

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Link growled. They chased each other around the room.

"ENOUGH!" HMS screeched. "You are being insolent children! Go out in the hall, both of you! This class can NOT be interrupted!"

Dark and Link, glaring intensely at everyone, exited the class. As soon as they left, there was the unmistakeable noise of continued fighting. The class, despite HMS's attempts to quiet them, burst into giggles.

"I GIVE UP!" HMS screamed. "Do whatever the hell you want! I give up!"

Shadow laughed and Vaati returned, confused.


End file.
